


Strictly Business

by Litastic



Series: Shots of Jupiter [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: Nothing personal.





	Strictly Business

Vlad Masters was a man of impressive demeanour. Charismatic and charming and a way with words that never failed to lure his audience in and ensnare them with his intellect. The man knew this well and further demonstrated such knowledge by flaunting this particular attribute of his character whenever he had the chance.

The young man had emerged and rose to wealth and fame with such finesse and speed that many called him a true God of entrepreneurship, drooling at his seemingly impossible growth in businesses over a short span of time.

Many doubted his abilities and sought out any and all information from his past, skeptical of his methods. They were never heard from again or, perhaps, simply forgotten.

Most importantly, many feared him. The billionaire took a perverse delight at such a thought.

It had been five years since the man had left the hospital sporting this new character, or perhaps an old character he had yet to reveal until now.

Vlad was not one to shy away from success, nor was he humble with his riches. The man himself was intimidating and such was his mansion, which, was much more appropriately dubbed a castle. It had been built from scratch on a large patch of land which he bought with as much ease as a middle class citizen would a can of coke.

It was here that we find the man conducting his most recent affairs with a potential client.

The moon hung low in the clear evening sky, drifting past the crystalline floor to ceiling windows of the castle's grand living room. A gold trimmed mantle housing a burning hearth filled the room with amber hues and warmth.

The room was a picture of pristine perfection save for a chandelier sitting in ruined pieces, its crystals shattered across the exotic rug. Refracted luminescence spotted the walls prancing along with the flickering flames as they danced across the room.

The soft thuds of footsteps led Vlad Masters back to his spot on the plush leather sofa. He spared a glance at the small table upon which perched two ceramic mugs filled with dark liquid; only one had been touched, though not by his own hands.

In the soft firelight, the bitter liquid looked no different than that that oozed from the body resting under the once majestic ceiling ornament.

Vlad sighed. He wasn't a fan of coffee anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
